Memories Lost, Family Found
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: Howl has been have strange dreams about his siblings, who were killed when he was little. But in the dreams they say that they are ALIVE. And who is the girl that is found unconscious on his front steps. Discontinued.
1. Is this the Wizard Howl's Home?

-1 It was just another night at Howl's castle. He and Sophie were happily married and Markl was there adopted son. Calcifer was living at the castle, still moving it but he wasn't trapped there anymore. Granny Witch was still there and so was Heen. They were all sleeping peacefully. But not all of them were sleeping peacefully. Howl was having a dream. A bad one.

………………………………...

_We find Howl in the middle of a town that looked a lot like Chipping Market._

_" Where am I?" he wondered. Just then he noticed a boy that was about 8 years old. " But it can't be…" he said, " that's… my brother."_

_" Cail!" was heard being shouted as a girl that was about 6 years old came running down the alley. " CAIL! You promised to play to play with me and Howl today remember?"_

But it can't be, _thought Howl,_ this is my family.

_"Yeah, I remember. I was hoping that you had forgotten." the boy said as he looked over at her with a sly grin on his face. "Where's Howl?" he suddenly said as he realized that his little brother was nowhere to be seen._

_The girl got this look on her face like she was trying to remember something. " I think he said that he was going out to Hiencal Pond." _

"_You can actually think?" the older boy joked as he got up, " Let's go find him 'kay?" and with that he walked of toward the wastes._

_The girl just sat there as she tried to figure out what he meant about not thinking. Finally it hit her. "HEY!" she yelled as she chased after him. Suddenly we find ourselves standing in a field. _

_As Howl looked around he saw four children standing in the field. They were standing in a group, looking directly at Howl. Then before his eyes they started to disappear. He started to call out to them when he noticed that three other people were standing directly where the others had disappeared from. There were two boys and a girl. They, like the others, were facing Howl. But they had their eyes downcast at the ground and their heads slightly bent down._

_Howl tried to talk but found he couldn't. Finally he managed to croak out " W-W-Who a-are y-y-ou.?"_

_The girl looked up and Howl gasped. Her eyes. They were filled with pain and tears that had never been shed. But that wasn't what Howl gasped at. It was the color of her eyes that made him gasp. They were the same color of blue that his were. Her hair was also the same color that his had been when he was younger. If she hadn't been a girl she would have been mistaken for Howl._

_Finally, after a while she spoke. What she said changed what he had thought about them. " Has it been so long that you would forget about us?"_

_Howl was at a loss for words._ Could they have survived somehow?_ was the thought that was running through his head. She must have guessed his thoughts somehow because she smiled when he didn't answer._

_"Yes, Howl. We did survive." she said with a happiness in her voice._

_"But how?" was all he could manage to say. This moment was what he had been waiting for his whole life and that was all he could say was that._

_"Some things can not be explained right now,'' she said as she nervously glanced around, "Someone is after you Howl. Hurry before its to late." she shouted as she started to fade away._

_"NO!" Howl screamed as she faded away but it was too late. But then he realized that something else was there._

_"Hehehe. That girl always was too weak to be of any use." the thing said as it laughed wickedly. " But it's too bad for her that she led me right to you. And now get ready to burn in hell,_ WizardHowl._"_

_And with that it let out a black substance that headed straight for Howl. It started to consume him. He tried to fight it off but it just wouldn't give up._

………………………………...

Sophie's POV

She had been fast asleep when she heard someone moaning. She opened her eyes and looked over at Howl. It was him that was moaning. He was twisting and turning, like he was trying to fight off some invisible demon. Sophie immediately sat up and started shaking Howl.

" Howl. Howl! HOWL!" she shouted as she shook him. Suddenly he bolted upright on their bed. " Howl are you alright?" Sophie asked. He was breathing heavily and was sweating like he had just seen a monster. She had never seen him like this before. "Howl?" she asked again.

He looked over at her and said " Yes, Sophie, I'm alright. Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

She just had to laugh at this. He looked at her like she was crazy. " Silly Wizard, just go back to sleep." and with that she turned back over and went back to sleep. Soon Howl followed her example and fell fast asleep.

………………………………...

The next morning…

The next morning was a normal morning for them. Markl was impatiently waiting for breakfast, Granny Witch was staring into space and muttering to herself, Heen was still asleep, Calcifer was being forced to cook breakfast, Sophie was preparing what wasn't cooking, and Howl was upstairs in the bathroom. Just another normal morning or so they thought.

" Breakfast's ready." Sophie yelled so everyone would hear her. Markl jumped up raced over to the table. Granny Witch slowly walked over and had just reached the table when Howl came downstairs.

"Good Morning, Everyone." he said, just like everyday. Just as they started to eat a knock was heard at the door.

" Chipping Market door." Calcifer said from his place on the hearth.

Sophie was the only one who went to open the door. " All of you are lazy." she muttered as she walked to the door. When she opened the door the first thing she saw was a soot covered teen on her knees. " Oh My Goodness she said as everyone else got up to see who was at the door.

"Is this the Wizard Howl's home?" the teen said in barely a whisper.

" Yes this is Wizard Howl's home" said Howl as he walked down the steps.

"Thank goodness." the girl managed to say before she fell unconscious on the steps.


	2. My Name is

-1:Recap: Howl has been having strange dreams and a girl in her early teens is found unconscious.

………………………………...

(Markl's POV)

It happened so quickly that I could barely keep up with what was happening. Howl had ran down the stairs to the girl and Sophie, Granny Witch got up too quickly and knocked down a bunch of books, Heen ran under the table while barking, and Calcifer started some hot water. All while I was looking on.

"Markl! Go and get some pillows and blankets from the upstairs closet, alright?" Sophie called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright." I said as I turned and ran up the stairs. I reached the closet and easily pulled the pillow and blankets down. I walked to the edge of the stairs and stopped. Sophie and Howl were quietly talking downstairs. They where sitting on the floor right next to the girl. I decided to listen in.

"Howl, who would have done this?"

"I don't know, Sophie."

"She just a child. She doesn't look a day over 13."

"I know, Sophie. Don't worry. As long as she is in this house, she is safe."

"But Howl…" Sophie started to say but Howl cut her off,

"No buts Sophie. I'm going to get to the bottom of who ever did this to her."

"I know that, Howl. And I am behind you all the way." He got up and so did she. They walked over to the door and gave each other a hug.

"I'll be back soon Sophie. Don't worry." Howl said. He pulled her head close to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He gave her a smile before he turned to the door. He changed the dial and opened the door. It was the black dial. He started to walk out the door but stopped just inside the door. He looked back at Sophie and gave her a smile before he jumped out the door. Sophie sighed and turned away from the door.

"Just be safe, Howl." I choose that moment to come down the stairs.

(Normal POV)

"Did someone just leave?" I asked as I came down the stairs. Sophie jumped a little when she heard him.

"Oh, Markl. I didn't here you come down. Did you bring the stuff I asked for?"

"Yeah, I did. Was it Master Howl that left?" He asked while bring the stuff over.

"Yes, it was. Markl, were you listening to our whole conversation?"

"Sophie, it sound like you didn't think that he would be alright."

"Markl, I am worried about him. He is the man I love and we are life mates. Its only natural that I be worried." She said but Markl had a strange look on his face. "Markl, are you alright?"

"We were just fine before." He quietly said.

"Markl?"

"He never pays any attention to me anymore! He doesn't care anymore! You're the only one he cares for anymore!" he shouted.

"Markl, I…" she started but never got to finish. He had already turned and ran upstairs to his room. Sophie heard a door slam shut and she sighed. "I never knew that he felt that way before."

"He sees Howl as a father. He feels like he is losing him." Calcifer piped up from the hearth. "He didn't have to share Howl with anyone else before and he is having a hard time adjusting."

"What am I going to do with that boy?"

"I would go for turning him into a toad."

"Calcifer!"

………………………………...

Noting much went of for the rest of the day. Calcifer kept the castle moving, Heen stayed hidden, Markl stayed up in his room all day, Granny Witch knitted, and Sophie kept watch over the unconscious girl. _Who would do this to a girl? And why in the worlds in Heen hiding?_ was the thought that kept going through her head. It was around midnight when Howl returned.

"Someone's at the Black Door." Calcifer sleepily said for the hearth. Sophie jumped up and quietly walked to the door. She got there just as it opened. There standing there was a feathered and slightly dusty Howl.

"Howl." she breathed out. "Thank goodness." She ran down the stairs and jumped on Howl, crying.

"Shhh…Sophie its alright. I'm alright." Howl quietly said while trying to calm her down. "I'm fine." Once she had calmed down enough she asked the question that he had been waiting for.

"Howl, did you find out anything?" She asked quickly.

"No, I didn't find out anything useful, but I did find some leads. I'm going to research what I found." he said as he turned and walked towards the library. Sophie reached out and stopped him. He turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Howl, you need to get some rest. Please come up to bed. **Please**." she said with an emphasis on the last word.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Uhhhh…Howl, I mean….." she said as she started to whisper in his ear. His eyes went wide and a smile broke out on his face.

"Lead the way." he said as they walked up the stairs.

………………………………...

It was still early in the morning when Markl crept down the steps. He silently walked over to the couch where the girl was resting. He sat down on the couch that was opposite of hers and looked at her. She was a pretty girl and she looked around his age. She had dark hair that reached to the middle of her back and slightly tanned skin. He reached over and gently pushed her bangs out of her face. He gasped at what he saw. There on the middle of her forehead was a scar. It was a deep scar with a purplish color to it. The way it was shaped could only mean that it was done with a knife. He pulled his hand back from her forehead, his face pale with shock. _Who would do that to a girl?_ was all he could think.

"Uhhhh…." was the sound that he suddenly heard. He jumped a little and looked back at the girl. She was stirring. She slowly opened her eyes and Markl quietly gasped. They were a deep blue, like the color of the sea at night. She heard his gasp and spun her head around. Her eyes fixed on him and went dark. She stood up and took a knife from a pouch that was on her back. Markl tried to call out but he could get his voice. All he could do was back away from her a quickly as he could.

………………………………...

Sophie and Howl were fast asleep in each others arms when a bump from downstairs woke Howl. He lazily lifted his head to see if he could hear anything. He heard the bump again and he sighed. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around Sophie and got up. She stirred as he was pulling a rope around him.

"Howl?" the sleepy question came from their bed.

"Oh, Sophie! I sorry that I woke you up."

"Its okay. What are you doing up so early?"

"I heard something downstairs and I was going to check it out." he said while walking to the door.

"Oh, I'll get a robe and be down in a minute alright?"

"Alright." and with that he walked out the door.

………………………………...

As Howl walked down the stairs, he was greeted with a unusual sight. There, in the corner, was the girl. And she had Markl pinned to a wall with a knife at his neck. He rushed down the stairs when he saw that.

"Markl are you alright?" he calmly asked. The girl jerked her head around and gave him a death glare.

"Who are you people?" she said in a low voice. " I wake up to find myself in a strange house with a strange boy looking at me."

"Don't you remember? You came and asked if Wizard Howl lived here and we answer then you fainted."

"Is this his home?" she quickly said.

"Yes and I am he." The girl took a deep breath as her knees let out. "Careful. You are still weak." He said as him and Markl helped her back to the couch. Just then Sophie walked down.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she said as she rushed to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Sophie, this is Howl, and this younger boy is Markl. And you are?" Sophie sweetly asked. The girl got a look on her face on bent her head down. "Don't worry. You are safe here from whoever did this to you." The girl smiled at this.

"My name, is, Cori." she said with a smile.


	3. Fires, Monsters, and Spells

-1Third Chapter! Ready for it? Reviews first then story.

XOXGracieXOX: your getting the next chapter, alright?

Now on with this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well then, Cori, welcome to our home. If you didn't already catch our names I am Howl, this silver-haired lady is my wife, Sophie, the short boy is Markl, the fire is Calcifer, the old lady is The Witch of the Waste, and the dog is Heen." Howl said while pointing to each of them as he said there names.

"The… fire?" she questioned as she looked over to Calcifer. He saw her looking at him and took that opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm the one that moves and heats the house. Nice to meet you." At this point most people would have screamed and backed away in fright, But not Cori. She walked over and looked at him. She smiled as she saw his flames dancing.

"A fire demon, huh? I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he used to possess something from someone in this room. Am I right?"

"Your almost right, girl. I used to possess Howl's heart." Her smile grew even bigger. Calcifer back up on the hearth, trying to get away from the girl. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

_I heard that, flame face._ Calcifer jumped a bit when he heard her voice inside his head._ Don't let the others know that I can talk to you through your mind, alright._ Calcifer nodded a little and she walked back towards Howl and Sophie. "You got anything to eat? I'm starving." Sophie nodded and went to cook some breakfast for all of them while Howl took Cori over to the Sofas.

"I have a question for you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, Wizard Howl. Ask away."

"Alright. But its just Howl, alright?" She laughed and nodded at her. "Why were you looking for me?" Her face fell as she remembered why she had come. Howl patiently waited for her answer. She sighed as she stood up.

"There is a reason that I was sent. But it is to soon to tell you. I can't answer your question just yet. And I think that breakfast is ready." Howl turned around just in time to see Sophie putting the last dish on the table. He jumped up and ran over to the table and started eating before anyone else even got there. The girls started laughing as they went to get some food before the wizard finished of all of the food.

-------------------------------------------------

After the very noisy morning, the people in the house went and did their work. Sophie cleaned, Howl went up to his library to research, Granny Witch started to knit, Heen was still in hiding, Calcifer moved the castle, and Markl worked on one of the assignment that Howl had given him. With a little help from Cori from time to time. Cori just sat in thought for most of the day. It was near dinner time when Calcifer heard her voice in his head.

_Calcifer?_

_Yeah, what is it?_

_I know that you have been wanting to ask all day so go ahead and ask already._ Calcifer jumped a little. He had been wanting to ask a question all day but he hadn't ever worked up to actually ask.

_And just HOW did you know that? Were you spying in my mind?_

_Heh. No, I wasn't. Your thought were so loud that I could help hearing them. And please don't yell. I hurts my ears._

_Ok. Here's my question. What are you….._ Calcifer started to say but was cut off by a knock on the door. "Lousy timing… HEY HOWL! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!" he yelled up to Howl. They waited but they didn't get an answer.

"Calcifer. Which door is it at?" Cori quietly the said. Markl had looked up from his work and was listening. Cori got up and walked towards the door.

"Its…. The black one." he said with a gasp. Markl started to run towards the door but Cori stopped him.

"BACK AWAY!" she shouted as she started to prepare for what ever was coming through that door. The house was deathly silent. Markl was about to speak when the door flew off its hinges and straight for Cori. She quickly sidestepped and it just missed her. A long black blob came through the door. It started to form into the shape of a huge, black snake. It hissed at Cori but she just stared at it. That made it angry. It drew back and lunged itself toward Cori. She tried to dodge it but this time it was to fast. It struck her leg and cut it down to the bone. She screamed in pain as it got ready to lunge at Markl. It quickly went for him but a blast from behind made it stop and spin around. There was Cori, standing there with a beautifully carved magician's staff in her hands. And by how she was holding it, Markl could tell that she was totally in control of it. Some staffs have a mind of their own and went wild unless the wielder was very skilled. The creature recoiled at the sight of the staff, as if it was remembering a previous experience. Just then they all heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What is going on down……" Howl started to say but immediately stopped talking when he saw the creature. His face turned white when he saw it.

"Howl, what's…." Sophie started to say as she came down the stairs but Howl cut her off.

"Sophie, take Markl and Cori upstairs. Now." he commanded. Markl immediately ran to the stairs but Cori made no move. "Cori, I said now."

"This is not your problem." She coldly said. She turned back to the monster, which was getting ready to attack again. She raised her staff and started to say a incantation. The monster turned and quickly made for the door but Howl placed an immobility spell on it. She nodded to him and he backed up to the stairs. "UNSA, TRIABEM, NOTI, RECTEM, RISU , RIMAT TRECTI, TRECTO, UNSAMAI, SERICOUS, DELIBRIATUS! Return from whence you came!" She shouted. The whole room started to shake as the spell took hold. Howl quickly grabbed onto the railing so he would be sent as well. A black hole opened and started to pull the monster in. It screeched as it fell into the abyss, hopefully never to be seen again. Just as quickly as it had started, the spell ended. Markl, Sophie, Granny Witch, and Heen came back down. Howl let go of the railing and went over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" he softly asked. She turned around. Her face was pale and her hand were clasped so tightly around her staff that her knuckles were white. She smiled at him before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm…" was all she got out before she fainted. Howl caught her before she hit the ground and carried her over to the couch. He set her down and felt her forehead to see if she had a fever or not. Sophie came over and knelt by her husband.

"Is she going to be alright?" Her voice had concern in it. She was worried about anyone and everyone.

"She will be. She cast a high level spell and it drained her." He sighed as he stood up. "Calcifer. Come over here."

"Yeah. What do you need, Howl?"

"You were the one down here while she was thinking. Did she talk to you?" Calcifer got a funny look on his face when Howl said this. "What do you know, Calcifer?"

"She was able to… to speak to me in my mind!" He blurted out. Howl got a funny look on his face when he heard this. "Howl, there's something about this girl.."

"Yes, I know… We'll have to ask her when she wakes up.


End file.
